


Wood's conversations

by Pegggy21



Series: Derek and Stiles in the woods [3]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Beta Derek Hale, Concerned Derek Hale, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Sleep, Sleepy Derek Hale, Spark Stiles Stilinski, angsty stiles stilinski, no sleep, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegggy21/pseuds/Pegggy21
Summary: Stiles can't sleep because *someone* is thinking about him





	Wood's conversations

Stiles could physically feel someone thinking about him. It was like the back of his brain itched but he couldn’t scratch it. It was one in the fucking morning and Stiles had shit to do tomorrow. He stretched in his bed and smacked the back of his head a few times, trying to dislodge the feeling. He continued to toss and turn for nearly an hour before giving up. Deaton had been showing him how to access his ‘spark’, even though no one knew exactly what it was. He sighed, feeling more tired than he had a right to be. The nogitsune had hurt everyone closest to him, he had just been a passenger. He had no right to feel as self pitying as he did. Everyone else seemed to have already forgotten that he hurt them. How could they stand to touch him after all the violence he had caused? He couldn’t even stand to look at himself, let alone touch. He shrugged on a jacket and pushed on some shoes. Maybe a walk would clear his head. He found himself on a well worn path, one he’d been on before. The trees were overgrown, but the path was well cleared. The grass was soft and the fog was thick. He felt himself relaxing, his spark seemed to like this as well. He wished he could bless this dirt road, keep everyone else off it. He tried to imagine himself protecting this place, letting his hands brush the tree trunks and bushes, trying to release his spark. He closed his eyes as he strolled trying to focus, letting his chin hit his chest. He was so intent on the foliage that when he walked over a person he fell right onto them. He almost knocked himself out trying to get up. Stammering out excuses and apologies, before realizing who if was. Derek. Of course the most likely to be stalking him is Derek. Stiles suddenly felt all his anger and hurt rise up, overwhelming him. The peace of two seconds ago was completely gone. He felt venomous words spilling out of him. How could someone as walled off and angsty as Derek intrude on his sacred path? Was he the one who wouldn’t let Stiles sleep with his loud thoughts? Stiles felt himself yelling but couldn’t stop. Derek stood and put a hand on Stile’s shoulder, his face pinched in concern. Stiles sputtered to a stop. Had Derek, a werewolf, been legit sleeping in the woods? Derek’s face had the puffiness of sleep, he seemed to blinking to wakefulness too. In Stile’s assessment he also realized Derek was in only sweatpants. He didn’t think Derek had any underwear on either, not that he was looking. He snapped his eyes back to Derek’s face.  
“Sorry I stepped on you. I wasn’t paying attention.” He found focusing on Derek’s left ear was easiest.  
“How did you even find this path? No one else ever comes here.” Derek was growling, but it seemed more sleepy than angry.  
“I’ve been walking this trail for years, Derek. I hate to disappoint you but you aren’t the only one who likes to wonder the woods at night.” The space between Derek’s ample eyebrows creased.  
“Did you say that my thoughts woke you up? Can you do that now? Feel someone’s thoughts?” Stiles didn’t want to answer, so he shrugged. He could feel apathy welling up in him, why did Derek even care. He shrugged and turned to walk away. Derek, however, grabbed his arm and made Stiles face him. “Stiles, I know who you’re going through. The inability to sleep, the self hatred, apathy, anger, all of it.” He seemed to stall out at this though, this may be the most word Stiles had ever heard his say at once. “Just- if you want to talk or- I don’t know- just let me know.” He looked constipated as he finished. Derek sighed and shook his head a bit. “I know what it is to do evil things. I don’t think you’re a monster. If you want to talk we’re part of the same pack so I’d talk.” Stiles frowned as he looked into Derek's eyes. All he saw and felt was truth. He may not have that wolf heart trick but he could sense no lie in Derek’s demeanor or eyes. Stiles gently pulled his arm from Derek’s arm, and nodded at Derek.  
“Were you really sleeping in the woods?” Stiles half joked and gave Derek a smirk. Derek seemed to shrink within himself a bit, rolling his head on his neck. His eyes flashed their beta blue, and he sighed before answering.  
“This place is- sacred- to something. I sleep here a lot, its peaceful and I’ve never met anyone else here. The wolf likes it to. This stretch is just- peaceful.” Stiles nodded.  
“I need to get back to bed. Um, that’s why I like this place too. Its blessed.” Stiles needed away from this oddly talkative Derek. Now. He turned and began to walk away, this time Derek let him. When Stiles looked back Derek was watching him. Something about his eyes made Stiles blush.


End file.
